


You Are The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine

by AlFair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester First Meet, Castiel and Dean Winchester Get Married, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, Cute Kids, Dean Winchester is Ben Braeden's Parent, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Ending, Hazel the dog, Husbands, Idiots in Love, Kid Fic, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Meet-Cute, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Parent Dean Winchester, Single Parents, cas too, dean is an awesome dad, switch POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlFair/pseuds/AlFair
Summary: A single parent meets another single parent, they fall in love.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Then there was you

**Author's Note:**

> If your heart melted at Destiel!Dads leave a Kudo and a comment, I'll appreciate it superly much.  
> Happy reading!!!
> 
> xxx Al
> 
> P.S. I know Claire and Ben aren't like this but I couldn't find younger pictures of the actors. :(

"Ben, please be careful buddy..." Dean sighed when he saw his son playing with rocks. This kid could literally play with anything-- _well,_ except his freaking toys. At least he's not spoiled.

"Okay, daddy!" Ben gave him a toothy smile, his first two tooths were still missing and he looked freaking adorable, Dean's heart melted. _Fuck_ , he looked so much like his mother...

Dean relaxed more on the bench, today the park was packed, it was Saturday and obviously, parents had the day off and brought their kids to play and spend some time with them. He did the same today, he literally hasn't seen his baby boy all week as the shifts were insanely busy.

However, he did his job _for_ Ben so he could provide him everything he needed. But it wouldn't bring the hours he didn't spend with his son. At least they were together all day at Weekends.

His boy loved the park, maybe they'll see Kelly and her son Jack, he and Ben were good buds, and Kelly seemed a nice woman. Better than Naomi and her snob twins Michael and Lucifer-- _who the hell name's their kid like that?_

His thoughts were interrupted when Ben came running towards him, the boy was holding a snail in one hand and the other the small toy replica of his own car 'Baby' which Sammy gifted him on his 3rd birthday.

" _Dad!!!_ Look a mini disgusting turtle!" his boy jumped excitedly showing the snail. Dean winced a bit disgusted but smiled softly and ruffled Ben's spiky hair, almost identical to his own but darker like his mom's.

"Whoah! That's cool, buddy!" Dean grabbed his bag which contained some of Ben's toys, some sandwiches, and packs of wipes. He quickly clutched some baby wipes and wiped a small spot of dirt on Ben's cheek.

"Okay, leave Mr. mini Disgusting turtle and let me clean your hands, It's sandwich time."

Ben's eyes lit up, _of course_ , he wanted sandwiches, Dean was the king of Sandwiches, his boy loved them.

When Ben's small hands were clean, he lifted the five-year-old boy on his lap and took the lunch box out of the bag. Handing him a grilled cheese sandwich with mayo and pork, they both dug in hungrily, humming identically.

 _Yep,_ definitely his blood.

Dean noticed some college girls looking at them giggling and biting their lips, he could have sworn he heard _'I wish I was in his lap'_ and an _'I want to call him daddy'._

The green-eyed man knew he looked like a chick magnet with Ben but damn, he hadn't got laid in a long time, someway it didn't really bother him, he wanted to focus on his boy and his job, so it appeared really not important at the moment, but thinking about it now, he really missed physical contact. 

His last hook-up was 6 months ago, and yes the girl was nice and hot but when she heard Dean had a son she blocked his number and didn't return his calls.

Well, that went smoothly. It didn't matter though, he had Ben and he didn't need anything more, his small family was more than enough.

Yet, like a normal human being, he craved love and touches, and generally physical sensations.

"Daddy, you make the best sandwiches in the whole world!" Ben exclaimed happily grinning with a mouthful. Dean's heart melted and he wiped with his thumb Ben's messy mouth. 

"Thanks, buddy."

When they ate, Ben met Jack and a blonde girl, which had nerf guns in each arm, she looked scary but adorable, almost reminded himself, the three of them ran and played at the slides, Dean breathed relieved, everything went easily and it was a nice Saturday afternoon.

Sipping some beer, Dean was checking his boy who still hadn't left his toy car, clutching it as he chased Jack and the blonde girl. Taking his phone out, he snapped a picture, sending it to Sammy, he wrote _'he freaking love's this car.'_

In a few seconds, Sam called. 

"What's up?" Dean answered, eyes following Ben.

"Nothing much, just reviewing a case for Monday's trial, boring stuff...how's Ben?"

"He's fine, I think he made a new friend..." Dean grinned when he glanced at Ben showing the blonde girl his car very proudly, _ha_ , little heartthrob. _Just like his dad._

"Awesome, tell him, his uncle misses him, I'll try to visit as soon as possible, anyway, how are you? How's the auto shop?"

"Will do. The auto shop is the same as always, I'm really close to getting the promotion, Bobby seems pleased with my work, maybe you're speaking with the future manager of 'King Mechanic'," Dean chuckled.

He heard Sam chuckling as well, "That's nice to hear."

They continued updating each other with news until Sam had to hang and finish his report. His baby bro a fire lawyer was once again on a business trip in New York, working on a case. If he didn't work, he'll be here with them, Ben loved the shit out of Sammy and his younger brother adored his nephew as they spend a lot of time together, especially when Dean worked shift after shift at the auto shop.

Gulping the last sip of his beer, Dean got up from the bench and threw the tin in the garbage bin next to him. Before though he could turn around and check his son and relax on the bench, an intense movement made him lose his balance for an instant.

"Sonovabitch!" he groaned when his legs were tangled with a freaking leash and a jumpy golden retriever.

"I'm incredibly sorry!" he heard a deep panicked voice behind him.

Turning around, Dean met the bluest eyes ever. The man in front of him was gorgeous--even if he looked panicked--his hair was dark and messy and he wore a size bigger black trenchcoat. He looked like he was in Dean's age, with a dark 9 o'clock shadow decorating his jaw.

"I'm very sorry..." his eyes were wide as he looked at Dean, then his lips parted as he checked Dean from the bottom to the top, realizing he's starring too long, the dark-haired guy turned his attention to the dog.

"Hazel, bad girl!" 

Dean shook his head and smiled at the sexy guy, damn it's been long since he found a handsome-looking man, usually he enjoyed chicks, and very rarely men, as the most were not so attractive to him, but this one.

_Yes sir._

"I'm really sorry," blue eyes said once again frowning.

Castiel stood awkwardly still starring at the handsome man, his eyes were the greenest he ever saw, it reminded him of green apples and meadows that just touched spring. He could see freckles that hugged his cheeks and _oh, Lord_ , his stubbly jaw could do things to Castiel.

His cheeks burned and he glared at his stupid but playful dog who wiggled her tail happily and innocently.

The green-eyed man smiled at him and opened his mouth to say something but he didn't complete it as a small boy started jumping with _Claire_.

_Wait what?_

"Dad! Dad! Can we play with Hazel?" his daughter clutched his arm and bounced excitedly, the other boy which Claire played in the last hour was looking at him with big dark eyes too.

Castiel then lifted his glance at the green-eyed man who was still stunned, then he looked at the boy, the two of them looked so much alike. 

And then it hit Castiel.

"Daddy! Can I play with Claire and Hazel?" he clutched his dad's arm and bounced erratically as Claire did with him.

The two men glanced at each other. 

"So, you must be Claire's dad, I'm Dean, Ben's dad..." Dean smiled, and wow, his voice was deep and hoarse and so, so sexy. Castiel smiled back when Dean offered a hand. His grip was firm and his hand rough but warm and big.

"Hello, Dean, nice to meet you," the dark-haired father kneeled to greet the boy, "hello, Ben...you and Claire having fun?"

The boy was adorable and looked so much like his dad, Castiel raised his eyes and met once again those green ones. 

Ben smiled shyly and nodded a: "Hi, Mr. Claire's dad..." 

Castiel smiled softly, "You can call me Cas!" 

"Can _I_ call you Cas?" Dean asked amused. Castiel stood up and gave an equal shy smile to Ben's father, _wow he was attractive and funny._

Before he could say something, Claire and Ben hopped up and down and whined, "Can we play with Hazel?"

Castiel sighed and glanced at Dean again, he nodded with a grin, and his heart almost melted, he kneeled once again to the children's height and gave the leash to Claire, Hazel stood up too and wiggled her tail as she shoved her muzzle into Claire's lap.

Both kids giggled and Castiel smiled softly.

"Be careful and stay close." he warmed.

After they left laughing and chasing the dog to the greenery of the park, Castiel smiled awkwardly at Dean. 

"Hey man, come sit with me." Dean offered and sat on the bench, Castiel followed and checked around if Dean had other company as much like his wife or girlfriend.

After realizing Dean's probably alone he took a seat next to him and offered another apology.

"It's okay dude relax, Ben and Claire, seem to become good friends...I haven't seen you guys before though, first time here?"

Castiel turned his attention back to the green-eyed man.

"It is actually, we just moved from Worcester, I transferred here for work..." he said playing with his fingers, Dean nodded.

"Well, I grew up here and I can say you gonna love the place, you and your wife will definitely fit in, people here are nice," Dean gave him a side smirk.

Castiel felt his cheeks heating and tried not to wince when he mentioned a wife. Dean was sweet and he tried to convince himself it had nothing to do with the pair of deep, green eyes he was trying not to tumble into, but he kept losing his train of thought.

"Thank you, and uh, I-I'm actually a widower..."

Dean's face fell, "I'm sorry I didn't m-mean to uh, s-sorry man..."

Castiel blinked at all the words tumbling out of the green-eyed man's mouth, and he found himself shaking his head.

"No, no, it's fine. It was long ago..."

They stayed silent for a moment before Dean sighed and hugged his face with his big palms.

"I'm a single dad as well, Ben's mom left us when he was only 12 weeks..." The first words came muffled from his palms but Castiel didn't miss the hurt in his voice. He felt even more sympathy but he didn't want to feel sorry for Dean, Cas hated when people did that for him.

"I bet he loves you very much..."

Dean smiled, "I do too, he's my world..."

Castiel's heart melted, Dean seemed like an amazing parent.

They sat there comfortable, talking about this and that, and Castiel actually enjoyed talking to the green-eyed man, Dean was funny and sweet and he worked at an auto shop, which is why his hands were rough and his shoulders broad. He tried not to imagine Dean naked with only his dirty overalls and his sweaty body fixing a car. _He failed._

Castiel told him about him working at this Law Firm, here in Lawrence and his eyes sparkled as he mentioned his brother who worked there too. Generally, their conversation was nice and so easy, Castiel gave everything to not read too much into it. _Dean was obviously straight._

A couple of moments later, Dean slid his bag on his shoulder and glanced at Castiel, his gorgeous lips were curled into a smile.

"Headed out?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, got a work call in half an hour, but hey, hope to see you guys tomorrow..." Dean almost looked hopeful.

After they called their kids who groaned when they announced to them that they're leaving Castiel bent down at Hazel's side, putting himself level with Ben's and Claire's. "Hey, want to help me clip this on?" The kids held Hazel's collar loop steady while Castiel hooked the leash loop on, then he got up and smiled at Dean who returned the soft grin.

"We should head out too," Castiel said. Claire whined and started hitting Castiel softly on his hip, _yeah_ , his daughter had small anger issues but she quit behaved today, usually, she's a bit difficult. _Who's to blame though?_

"Don't worry Claire, you'll meet with Ben really soon, probably tomorrow" Dean reassured his girl and Castiel nodded. 

The kids vibrated in place, huge grins splitting their faces, saying their goodbyes, and giggling at what they'll do tomorrow.

"It was nice meeting you Cas," Dean's eyes flicked over Castiel's face.

"See you around."

"Bye, Dean."

Dean was excited to go to the park, his cheeks burned as he was more excited than Ben, _okay_ that may be a little false as Ben was bouncing with his toy car at the door of their small apartment for almost ten minutes.

He may or may not had a nice wet dream about blue eyes and plush pink lips last night, _sue him._ So, he already had a crush on Cas, although the lad could be--or was probably straight and didn't look for a relationship, Dean himself was a ladies man but hot damn the dark-haired man awakened his 10% bisexuality which now equaled to 70% and it was all of Cas' fault.

 _What the hell is he thinking?_ He's a damn parent, his focus should be on his boy.

"Come on daddd!" Ben clutched his leg and looked at him with big dark eyes.

Dean sighed and smiled finishing wrapping some sandwiches, took some extra for Cas and Claire, and also two beers and two apple juices. _Is he too forward?_

 _Nah,_ it's kind and Dean is kind, _well at least where it's needed._

"Alright let's go buddy."

Grabbing his bag and car keys, Dean takes Ben's hand and they leave the apartment.

Today is sunny as yesterday was and the park is packed even more. Dean gets out of the driver's seat and goes to get Ben out of the toddler seat, when both Winchester's are walking towards their usual spot, the green-eyed man locates Cas fixing Claire's hair into a ponytail, their golden retriever sitting patiently next to them.

"Heya Cas," Dean calls smiling. Ben spots them too after seconds and lets go of Dean's hand running towards them. 

"Be careful Ben!" 

After Cas got up and turned to greet them, he smiled at them with his plump gorgeous lips. Today he was wearing an AC/DC t-shirt and jeans. Dean almost had heart-eyes at the sight.

"Hello Dean, Ben..." Cas greeted ruffling Ben's spiky hair, his kid giggled and Dean's heart swelled with affection, the man was amazing with kids.

When they were standing close to each other, Dean took out the apple juices and bent down to the kids' level, Ben grabbed the bottles and gave the one to Claire. 

Cas grinned affectionately and then glanced at Claire. "Claire, what do we say?"

Claire blushed and squicked a: _'thank you, Mr. Winchester.'_

Dean chuckled and patted her blonde hair "You're welcome sweetcheeks."

After the kids went to the playground with Hazel, he and Cas sat on the bench. Dean dug out the cold beers and offered one to Cas, who gratefully took it. "And for us, beer..."

Castiel smiled shyly, "Thank you, Dean, you really didn't have to..."

"I wanted to..." 

They started chatting again about everything and nothing, what Cas' favorite AC/DC song was and how he became an accountant and generally the stupidest things, apparently, they were both such dorks.

Later Hazel flopped at Cas' feet, exhausted, and the kids came over and shoved their way up on the bench, announcing they were hungry. Dean took the sandwiches he had packed and gave everyone one, they all ate silently but he couldn't help his grin when Cas moaned silently at the taste of his cheese mayo pork deliciousness.

"Dean, these are incredible..."

"Thanks, Cas, glad you like it."

Cas fiddled with his sleeves as he smiled slyly over, and Dean noted that he was wearing again the big, black trench coat even though the weather had taken a definite turn towards spring-proper and the sun was shining.

When the kids took Hazel to play they both stared at each other, Dean felt courage swell in his chest, Cas was perfect, and he was kinda falling for him, even knowing him for almost two days, he felt he knew him longer, he also craved for his touch. 

But the doubts on the back of his head made him think it twice about asking Cas out for a dinner, the man could be straight or still hadn't get over his wife, maybe Cas will feel awkward and never come back to the park, and Ben will lose Claire and his boy will be sad.

But it was a risk he was willing on taking, Cas was a father too, so he could understand him more. And wouldn't decline--expect if he didn't want to go out with Dean for other reasons than him being a dad--so Dean felt brave.

"Hey, Cas?" he started, his heart was beating faster than before and his palms got sweaty but he ignored it.

Cas' blue eyes sparkled as he waited for Dean's next sentence and fuck, the green-eyed man, gulped. _Maybe it is too soon indeed? Maybe he was definitely reading it wrong here._

"I know it's pretty soon, but I like you...Can we do dinner? Dean's heart plummeted into his shoes.

_Guess he'll found out now._

Cas stared stunned and then dropped his eyes to the floor. "I-uh...Do you mean... a date?"

"Well... yeah?" Dean's confidence was visibly flagging and horror was rippling through him in hot waves.

_Fuck, I made him uncomfortable._

"I'm sorry, man, I-I uh--nevermind...sorry for making you--"

"I would love to..." the dark-haired man breathed, with eyes wide and bright. He reached up to touch Dean's hand. Dean relaxed immediately and took a relieved breath as he ran his thumb over Cas' soft warm knuckles. Both of them smiling at each other like idiots.

"Good..."


	2. Sparks Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas' and Dean's first date goes quite well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 is here!!! If you loved this fluffy smut, you know the deal.  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> xx Al #staysafe

Castiel was nervous, to say the least, he hadn't gone on a date for almost 4 years and _sure_ , he had some one night stands here and there but nothing more, all the guys wanted him for a quick fuck, well except one who was a little obsessed with him, _damn_ , that Noah guy was quite weird.

It had been over a week since he saw Dean, but they texted non-stop, Dean was the sweetest guy ever. He still couldn't believe Dean was so perfect, handsome and so, so lovely. It felt like a dream to having this date with him. Apparently, the green-eyed mechanic was bisexual and he couldn't stop complimenting Castiel at how sexy he is. 

Looking at himself in the small mirror of his bathroom, he tried to fix his messy hair but he remembered that Dean told him that he looked amazing like that so he just left it as it is. He also hadn't shaved and his pants were still missing.

Checking the clock on his nightstand, it said five minutes before seven, and the dark-haired man panicked a bit, Dean will be here in five minutes. _Thank God,_ Claire was with Gabriel and he didn't have to worry about leaving her alone (she was so happy to stay with Gabe, she adored him), Hazel was asleep in his bed, and he still hadn't his pants on.

Spraying some cologne his sister Anna had brought him for his birthday, he fixed his dark shirt and went to his drawer to search for some jeans. Grabbing a dark blue pair, he puts them on, and then he slipped in his good leather boots. 

A few minutes later, Castiel heard the doorbell. Letting out a sigh he grabbed to wear his leather jacket this time and not his usual black trench coat.

After taking his keys, and his cellphone, the dark-haired man got out of the house.

"Be a good girl," he calls to the empty(well except his dog) apartment even though he's pretty sure Hazel is still asleep, Castiel took her on a long walk to tire her and not to have to take her out later.

When Castiel was coming down the stairs, he was already whipping his head around, looking for Dean. Then he noticed him. Dean was leaning back against his black muscle car, dressed in a black henley, an olive green flannel which hugged his broad shoulders amazingly, and some black jeans. His sandy hair swooped up and framed up attractively, his stubble was perfectly trimmed.

He was painfully attractive. Castiel's throat went dry.

"Hello Dean." he greeted when Dean's eyes snapped up, and he broke into an eager smile.

"Hi, Cas." the green-eyed man pushed away from the car and came to Castiel's space, wrapping an arm around him, he gave him a peck on his cheek and Castiel resisted the urge to bury his face in Dean's neck and breath him in as his scent was warm, spicy and very heady.

"How are you handsome?" Dean asked, his arm still around his shoulders, his smile shifting into a cheeky smirk.

"I'm good, left Claire with my brother, how about you?"

"I'm good too, couldn't wait for tonight, the week's been busy as hell but I'm glad I'm with you now," Dean replied, sounding honestly happy and relieved. "Ben has been asking about you, told him we could meet tomorrow at the park?"

Castiel smiled and nodded softly. "That's the plan."

"Good, now let's go, I'm starving..." the green-eyed man gestured him to get in the passenger's seat. 

They didn't drove long before they were outside a bar-restaurant called 'Roadhouse' Dean turned to him and grinned even though Castiel could see there was nervousness in his eyes. He smiled trying to reassure Dean anything with him will be amazing.

"You said you love burgers, Ellen makes the best..." 

Castiel grinned softly, "Sounds amazing..."

The bar-restaurant was as nice as he expected. Castiel stopped just inside the door and looked around at the nice, cozy western-like decor.

"Come on," Dean put an arm on his shoulder and led him on a cozy, two-person table.

Generally, the place wasn't packed but it wasn't empty either, it was early though, especially for a bar, it will crowd later at what he could guess.

There wasn't long before a blonde young woman came with two menus and two beers.

"Thanks, Jo," Dean smiled at the waitress and she saluted him leaving them alone. Dean gestured towards the beer. 

"You come here often?" Castiel took the beer gratefully and sipped some, "This place is nice," he comments then, still looking around.

Dean's smile shifted uncertainly. "Actually yes, is it okay? The food here's amazing..."

"Yes of course..."He flicked his eyes on Dean, he was smiling softly at him, eyes crinkled at the corners. "Thank you," Castiel added. "Thank you for taking me out."

"I was actually very nervous, I thought you were straight..." the green-eyed man replied, sounding honestly surprised and playful.

"Nope, me? never..." Castiel chuckled, his eyes then traveled on the menu.

"I don't usually date guys, but when I saw you, man...I had instantly a crush on you..." Dean chuckled too. Castiel felt fluttered and his cheeks heated.

"If you're not sure what to order, I have a few favorites," he added a couple of seconds later.

Castiel closed his menu. "I would love to try your favorites."

Gazing at each other and flirting a bit, Castiel didn't realize when the waitress/Jo had walked up to their table, they both tipped back, Jo smirked as she asked what they'll have.

Dean shot one more questioning look at Castiel, who gave him a little nod, "Uh, we'll have number 23, try to put as much bacon as you can," he winked and Jo almost rolled her eyes. They were close probably, Castiel could feel a playfulness between them.

When she left they leaned in close again, and Castiel longed to reach out and touch Dean. The green-eyed man's warmth was nice and the blue-eyed man felt a connection between them.

"So, Cas, tell me more about yourself..." Castiel snorted, taking a sip of his beer. It was cool and sweet it made him feel a little lightheaded.

"I love burgers and animals, _oh_ and maths, I also enjoy building miniature buildings with Claire...pretty much that... _god_ , you probably think I'm boring..." Castiel flushed as he remembered he said exactly the same things when they were in the park.

"No, no," Dean reassured him, giving him a gorgeous smile, " You haven't mentioned the miniature thing though, that is nice...I love to build things too. My things are just a bit different, but, same. Love cars, made my 'baby' all by myself. Took some years but she's here and she's gorgeous."

Castiel chuckled, his cheeks warming and his heart melting at how dorky and passionate Dean's words for his car are. He looked adorable, and he reminded him so much of his son, Ben.

"You and Ben are so much alike," he suddenly blurts. His face flushes, _what the hell Castiel?_

Dean huffs a chuckle but it doesn't reach his eyes, his green orbs suddenly are distant. Castiel feels his heart stop for a bit, he hoped he didn't put Dean in an uncomfortable situation.

Before he could apologize Dean spoke.

"I was twenty-eight and Ben almost 12 weeks old when Lisa left him on my doorstep, at the beginning I didn't want to do anything about it, the idea of having a kid was not in my plans. But she just left him there and disappeared like she didn't care. It only took one look at him, and I was in love and wanted him, wanted to protect him and love him with all my heart. I knew he was mine but my brother still insisted to take a test. It was 100% correct." Dean sighed, and Castiel reached out and took his hand.

"I don't regret anything, I just-I-I can't believe his own mother wouldn't want him... I was in love with her, I could make it work, marry her... But you know what? It was for the best. It is easier that way. It is easier to hate her, not only for abandoning her child but not giving me a choice." he mumbled down at their hands. Then he looked at Cas.

"I'm sorry, Cas, this took a weird turn, please forgive me, I'm not trying to make you feel sorry for me-"

"Dean, it's okay, thank you for sharing, it means a lot to me...you and Ben deserve the best. You did a great choice, Ben adores you. You're an amazing father..." Castiel couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from Dean's.

The green-eyed man smiled one of those gorgeous soft smiles and squished his hand, his palm was warm and nice on his own.

"Thank you Cas, It's so good to tell someone who is not your brother..."

They chuckled together and then Castiel sighed having an urge to tell him his own story. Dean still looked at him deeply and his fingers intertwined with his.

"It's my turn I guess..." he chuckled.

Dean frowned, "You don't have to--"

"I want to..." 

Dean nodded and tightened his grip on his hand.

"I married young, my parent's request, they were very church people, made me go every Sunday and named me after an angel," he chuckled sadly, he felt Dean's eyes glued on him. "I always knew I was gay, but I could never come out, not with the family I had. They would disown me..." _they already did_ , he wanted to say but he continued through his story. "I lived miserable almost all my life, they made me marry Amelia so I could have a perfect family as they did. She was a good person, but sex with her was so hard, I couldn't do this, not sure how Claire came out...But it happened, and she was the only thing that mattered. I said to myself that if I'll have Claire, everything will be okay..."Castiel struggles to go on, his stomach twisting in knots.

"Then Amelia... _cancer_..." It was the only thing he said, and Dean held his hand tighter.

"Cas, I'm so sorry..." he whispered, his eyes sparkling.

The dark-haired man shook his head, "It was 3 years ago, I'm okay... _really_." 

Dean gave him a long look before Jo came back with the most amazing-looking burgers he ever seen, accompanied with big french fries. They both smiled then.

"Alright, I say that's enough depression, everything is fine now. Let's dig in!" Dean said striking him again with one of those beautiful smiles. He then hesitantly took Castiel's hand and kissed his knuckles. 

The blue-eyed man, blushed a bit but felt so warm, Dean's lips were soft on his hand.

"These look yummy," he agreed, looking at the deliciousness in front of him.

Every bite was delicious, and their conversation was completely derailed by Castiel failing to hold back hums of pleasure with each new bite. As they ate, Dean made some jokes and told him stories about how once he had got so drunk he sang karaoke.

By the end, Castiel's stomach was pleasantly full, his cheeks were sore from laughing, and every inch in his body longed to feel Dean's fingers on him again.

They stayed in the Roadhouse for still thirty minutes before Dean took the bill and came back with a smirk, "Wanna come to mine to hang out? Ben's with his grandma, so the place is all ours..."

There was a flirty and playful tone in Dean's voice. He was enjoying spending time with Dean so he agreed instantly and curled a small shy smile.

"Sure."

Heated eyes raked over him.

"Let's go."

They didn't even make it to the apartment before Dean pushed him against the door and leaned in. Castiel gasped in the best way possible, traveling his hands on Dean's hips.

"Want you so much Cas..." he whispered sensually, his breath tickling Castiel's lips. He tried to chase his lips but the green-eyed man gave him a teasing peck before moving into his cheek and then brow and finally the corner of his lips.

Castiel moaned, Dean's lips were soft and hot against his own, he kissed so hungrily yet so sweetly which made Cas see blissful white.

Castiel tightened his hold on Dean's hips, slotting their bodies together while one of Dean's hands came up to cup his clothed dick.

The blue-eyed gasped between their kisses, the sensation was making him even harder than he was before they started their make-out.

"D-Dean, p-please..." he whined as Dean's tongue licked his bottom lip.

"What you want baby?"

"You..."

Giving him a last hungry kiss which left Castiel to hunt for more, the green-eyed man took his keys out of his pocket and started to unlock the apartment's door. Only a few seconds passed before he and Dean were fighting to undress. 

Dean's hands went to his belt buckle, and Castiel couldn't hold back anymore. He stepped forward and worked Dean's pants open himself. While he worked the zipper down, Dean tugged at Castiel's shirt. They danced through undressing each other, finding each other's mouths again when they were both clear of their shirts.

"Bed. _Now_." Dean said and led Castiel into a small bedroom with a queen-sized bed. Dean then grabbed his face with both hands and drew him in for a filthy kiss full of promise, his still boxer-clothed cock rocking against his own.

Castiel moaned loudly wrapping his arms around Dean and mouthing his broad shoulder, Dean's naked skin smelled incredible and he felt drunk. Then they kissed, eager and heated for a long time before Castiel pulled back. He pushed Dean on the bed and dropped to his knees. 

Spreading the green-eyed man's legs, he settled between them and then traced his index finger on Dean's warm and toned stomach before stopping on his big bulge. Castiel's mouth watered and he heard Dean groaning and his breath hitching at every little touch.

"Fuck, Cas you're so hot..." he said breathlessly as he cupped his jaw slowly and sensually.

Castiel almost purred at the praise.

Kissing Dean's inner thighs and making the green-eyed man gasp and groan he took mercy and hooked his fingers on the elastic of the black tight boxers. Sliding them down, Dean's cock spread out thick and proud. 

Castiel felt his mouth watering even more.

Dean swore when Castiel stretched his lips around the head of Dean's cock and sucked. His hand landed in Castiel's hair, but it didn't guide or pull or urge, it just sat, a steadying weight against his head.

He slid his mouth down over Dean's cock and he heard him hissing, smiling with a mouth full of cock, he started giving slow and long sucks, hollowing his cheeks and lapping at the fat head. Then licking the underside of his cock, he felt Dean's hips stutter.

 _"God, baby..."_ Dean was moaning breathlessly biting his bottom lip, "So fucking good..."

Castiel worked his way down Dean's length, sliding back to let his spit ease his path, then pushing forward another inch. The green-eyed's cock pushed his lips wide, and he had to take a breath and urge his jaw to relax to allow him to take more of Dean in. When his cock hit the back of his throat, he swallowed hard.

"Oh shit, baby, you feel so damn good but if you don't stop I'm gonna come," Dean said in a rough whisper.

Castiel pulled back with a loud pop, his chest was already heaving, Dean looked so hot as his bottom lip was shiny and pink where he'd been biting it. 

"Come here,"

Castiel crawled on Dean, his cock heavenly hard and wet inside his boxer-briefs as he brushed against the green-eyed man. It didn't take long before Dean wrapped his fingers on his cock inside the boxers, his thump tracing the wet slit.

"Ah-Dean..."

"Take'em off..." 

Castiel hooked his fingers on the elastic and slid them off, kicking them off when they pushed on his knees. Dean gave him a long kiss before he turned him around so now he was underneath.

Placing himself between Castiel's legs, Dean started biting and nipping at his neck which had Castiel moaning loudly and wrapping his arms around his neck. He rocked his cock with Dean's own and he could come at any second. 

"You want my fingers baby?" he asked breathlessly as he pushed one hand in Castiel's cock and stroked his rough palm on his balls brushing slowly his sac.

"Mmm...please..." he choked as he was loving the sensation, Castiel pecked Dean's jaw hungrily while Dean continued his massage on his balls, it didn't take long before those fingers grazed on his hole.

As Dean worked a finger into Castiel's hole, Castiel slid his mouth down over Dean's ear lobe, biting softly. They both moaned as Dean found Castiel's prostate, he fucked him with his fingers, working him open. The pad of Dean's thumb pressed against Castiel's perineum as he worked his prostate from the inside, Castiel sucked in a breath and let it out as a moan.

"Like that?"

" _Oh God_ , yes..."Castiel rocked back on Dean's fingers and felt a bead of pre-come form on the head of his cock.

"Wait a sec babe," Dean reached with his one arm and grabbed something from the nightstand. He then pulled away a bit, his fingers leaving his hole, Castiel almost flinched from the loss. Coating his fingers with lube and sliding his length into a condom Dean gave him a slow kiss on the chin.

Dean shuffled forward until he was in Castiel's arms again and lined up the head of his cock. Dean's hands settled on his open palms, lacing their fingers together. Dean then started to push inside slowly, and _\- lord_ _-_ that was amazing. Dean's thickness was stretching him wide, every nerve set alight. Dean's hands clenched on his and his eyes went dark, his breath losing rhythm. Castiel loved that moment, he closed his eyes and nodded at Dean as he wrapped his legs around the green-eyed man's waist. 

When his partner started thrusting in, Castiel opened his eyes and watched him as he was an amazing sight on top of him.

Dean rolled his hips again and gave him a slow kiss. "You feel amazing," he whispered, and Castiel shuddered, trying to urge Dean into a quicker pace.

However, Dean appeared intent on taking his time. He dropped his slick hand between them and started stroking Castiel's cock, sending shivers of excitement down his spine.

" _Ah, Dean._.." Castiel choked a moan in Dean's mouth.

Dean's breath quickened, and he started changing the pace of his thrusting, the slow steady movements were now quick and hard, his hand still rough stroking his cock.

Castiel saw stars when the green-eyed man hit his spot. _He was so close._

Dean heaved out a breath, the tiniest hint of a whimper caught in it.

Castiel gasped when Dean quickened his pace on his cock and his thrusts, his fingers tightening on the blue-eyed man's, slamming into him, Castiel couldn't keep it more, he shot an ostensibly endless stream of come between their chests.

" _Fuck_." Dean groaned out and Castiel knew he was close. 

Dean opened his mouth and closed his eyes, thrusting shallowly he came. Castiel wrapped his legs around his back and held him close, one hand finding the back of his neck and the other cupping his jaw. He nuzzled inside his sweaty neck, warm satisfaction flushing through his veins.

The green-eyed man rocked gently into him for a moment, riding it out, then stilled and pulled out and slipped off the condom throwing it on the floor.

Both breathing hard, they looked at each other and Castiel felt so warm. Dean fucked him so good. Pulling away felt like a sin right now.

"That was," Dean breathed, " _awesome_."

Castiel smiled and Dean bitted his lip before leaning in and kissing him again in a slow filthy kiss.

They stayed like this for almost an hour, lazily making out and smiling like idiots at each other. Dean wrapped him in his arms, and it was all too easy for Castiel to fall asleep.


End file.
